Not Like This
by llama-hunter-on-fire
Summary: When Dan and PJ's lives take an unexpected turn it seems as if nothing will ever be okay again. But when Chrissie, Carrie's childhood friend, meets the group things begin to look up from there. If only life was so simple. Dan/OC. PJ/OC (different OC's)
1. Car Crash

**A/N- Hello, this is the first story I've posted on this website, this is actually on my wattpad account but I decided I wanted to post it here as well. this is a joint story I did with my friend (but I write most of the chapters, sorry Nooka.) Enjoy. **

*PJ POV*

Dan and I got off the plane at Heathrow Airport. We had gone to a film awards I was nominated for. Phil and Chris said they would meet us at the car park; we were just coming out to meet them, but instead were greeted with the flash of red and blue lights.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Chris' smashed up car. Then the worst happened, we saw two stretchers with sheets draped over the top. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't them, but then I saw a pair of shoes sticking out of them- Phil's specially personalised lion sneakers (sent in by a fan). I tried to make him look away but Dan spotted them too and broke down crying.

*NINE DAYS LATER*

Everybody had already left, but we couldn't drag ourselves away from the graves of our best friends. My girlfriend Zoey stroked my arm condolingly, but I didn't acknowledge her. Her older sister Carrie, a fellow youtuber, was waiting for us in the car. She was a good enough friend to realise we might need some time.

Eventually the tears stopped and we all went home. "Now to tell the fans". "Hi guys the two of us are here to tell you something important that has happened in the last few days..." I began, trailing off to tears. Dan filled in for me, "just over a week ago we lost Phil and Chris in a car accident. They were buried today. That means no more kickthestickz. No more phan. No more fantastic foursome. We might both take a break from YouTube for awhile. Please understand." We switched off the camera, Dan's head in his hands. That's the end of YouTube for a while.


	2. Pancakes

Chrissies POV

My best friend Zoey has just arrived back home. I feel seriously awkward, as she and her sister ,Carrie, are bringing round some friends. Pj, Zo's boyfriend, and his mate Dan. They walk in the door, before running up the stairs before I can say hello or even smile.

"Making a video" Carrie smiles, if a little sadly. Then I remember where they have been, I give Carrie a hug, condoling her.

They have just arrived back from the funeral of two boys, good friends with Carrie, but Pj and Dan's best friends and roommates. I struggle to remember their names, then I remember it's Chris and Phil. A voice floats down from upstairs "Done...". Zoey offers to introduce me, and I hesitantly agree. If I were in there position I would want some time alone not talking to some random stranger , but she wants to give her sympathies again, as they were informing all their subscribers of the death of their friends.

Tentively knocking before opening the door anyway, Zo and I walk in. Pj is in floods of violent tears and Dan had his hands in his head, his back shaking as if he was crying.

Zoey walks over and sits quietly next to him with her head on his shoulder.

Dan looks up but doesn't seem to acknowledge our presence. His eyes are dead, apparently his best friend was Phil. I cant imagine how he must be feeling, I've never lost anyone close to me. I say hi, he seems more alert, but it passes in an instant. I smile, offer my condolences, and leave.

I feel bad for them both, but I hardly know them and don't want to feel like I'm intruding when Zoey is there. Instead I decide to go see Carrie. She is strumming on her guitar, singing lyrics to herself. It sounds something like "I'll always remember you, even if your long gone...". She doesn't spot, me so I take the time to look at her.

Her blonde-brown ringlets couldn't be anymore different to Zoey's loose black waves. But in every other aspect they were alike. They were about fifteen months apart in age, and more or less the same height. I find Carrie very pretty, and growing up she was always my role model.

She started acting when she was seven and I was about five. I admired her and wanted to act, but I was rather shy and strange looking, so I gave up on that dream. Very quickly. Even though lots of people told me I was pretty.

Carrie has always been really nice to me and I wanted to return the favour. I cough slightly and she looks up, startled by my sudden appearance in the doorway. She looks like she's been crying, but I don't mention it, trying not to make things more awkward. Asking if she needs anything, I suddenly start to feel awkward, I have never been good in situations like this. She shakes her head and says, "you cant bring my friends back, but a cup of tea would be nice" she smiles and I do too. I wish I could do more to help, but sadly I can't.

I run downstairs, but as I do I bump into Dan making pancakes. People always tell me how I am basically the female version of Dan, but i think we are just similar- I am my own person. I flick the kettle on, and asks if he wants some tea. "Yes please" he quietly says, but I can still make out his beautiful voice.

I grab two mugs from the cupboard, waiting for the kettle to boil.

This is the first time I have ever met Dan, so this is really awkward. "I'm Chrissie by the way", I blurt out breaking the silence hanging around us. "I'm Dan" he says he gives a small, but recognisable smile. "Uuhmm how many sugars do you want", this could not get more awkward. "Two please", he turns back to make his pancakes. Dammit Chrissie you've made it awkward. Hhm I'll try again

"Sooo...are you making pancakes?" I ask looking around the kitchen for some inspiration. The kettle dings. Dan scoffs "I'm not making pancakes...these are frickin' Delia Smith pancakes!" he laughs and I join in too. He has the best laugh ever.

We joke around for a few minutes, I'm glad I took his mind of Phil for a few minutes. I hand Dan his tea before he thanks me and leaves with his stack of pancakes. I take Carries mug up, and notice it's getting late so I leave the house. Unfortunately, I feel a headache coming on, as per usual. Fuck my life.

**A/N- so here's the next chapter, I have a lot already written, like 20 chapters so I will be able to update about once a day for a while. Favourite, follow and review!**


End file.
